Plot bunnies
by MistressTriss
Summary: These are a series of OC drabbles, all will be ranging from K rating up to M to MA. I am putting each idea up for adoption if there are any takers, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be putting up drabbles of OC stories for Naruto, each will start out with a basic summary of that story then a rendition of what the story might have looked like if I actually got around to writing it. I'm doing this purely for a way to get all these extra ideas out of my head so I can focus on my other stories. **

**I'd like to say that yes I am willing to put these drabbles up for adoption if you find one you like review or PM me and I'll put up a notice on that specific chapter. That way the others that have enjoyed that chapter can seek out the actual story.**

* * *

_The blonde and a baker~_

A woman who has grown up inside of a modern American world. (2016 A.D.) She is pretty average for a twenty one year old business owner. Yes you read that right, she owns her own business and on top of that she is very successful. Her small cafe takes up the front half of her two story home. It's more of a sweet shop but she does have all the means to be a cafe.

She lives alone, her parents both disowned her when she made it known that she did not want to walk in their footsteps and take over the large company that made all sorts of technological advances in todays world. They wanted an inventor, she was good at it just wasn't her passion. She'd rather be cooking a chocolate cake then figuring out the logistics of breaking down another firewall to find all the problems and hopefully find a solution to make it even more bullet proof than before.

Her bakery/Cafe is quite small on the regards of chain restaurants and food industries. She bakes and decorates everything that comes out of her shop herself. She has only two actual workers that help her out with the selling, but not the baking. She does that in secret, or in the other side of her house. Far away from her nosy customers.

She is the epitome of health, shapely body and well of course sharp brain. For what she lacks in height she brings in sheer brutal strength. She was your average human girl, well as close to average as she could get, so why did she get the role of a goddess in her dreams? What where these dreams anyways, what were shinobi and how was she suddenly able to understand Japanese?

Why was she stuck behind a mirror of glass with only one frequent visitor to keep her company? Why does she feel compelled to help the man that seems to have tried to take the world onto his shoulders? Why does it feel like her heart shattered when he suddenly stops coming to visit her all together? Didn't he already tell her that he had fallen in love with another woman and they were going to have a baby? When did she end up falling for him? Why can't she leave her ice prison?

So many questions, yet her is her story. The one of a woman who would rather be alone baking to her hearts content than dealing with any sort of person.

* * *

I yawned, maybe I should have gone to bed earlier. Well too late for that. I pulled my oven mitten over my hand, opened the oven as I felt the rush of heat with the hint of black berries hit my face. Instantly I could feel myself salivate and sweat almost at the same time. It was black berry season and obviously I couldn't help make the cup cakes that I was taking out of my oven.

I hurriedly set the pan onto the stove top with a small clank as I felt the heat starting to seep through my gloves. Maybe I should get a new pair soon. I thought as I stuck in a pan of raw cookie dough shaped into small lumps on the surface. These were black berry oatmeal.

I smiled, so maybe I did get a little carried away with the black berries when they came into season. Actually I did that with any fruit when they came into season. My black berry mixtures were the most sought out for though. I thought it was slightly weird that people just craved them. I smiled as I pulled another pan out of the cupboards next to the oven.

I took my oven mitts off to coat the thing with cooking spray.

I hit the timer for ten minutes. I had to be really careful with the time, my oven some times made cooking sort of a chore. Yes I realize this probably is a sign that I need a new oven to keep up with the sheer amount of these delights that are being sold.

I grabbed a spoon and began to spoon more cookie dough lumps onto the pan. My cookies were always the first to go every year.

After filling the pan I turned to check on my black berry swirl bread, it was still rising and not on par with what I wanted at the moment so I left the mix alone and brought myself to the other side of my kitchen to start filling the bear claws I had made earlier that day.

I grabbed the small Icing package I had already filled with my special cream and made quick work of the tray of bear claws that sat on the counter.

I tipped my head back and ran my wrist over my forehead. There were some times when I contemplated getting some one to come back and bake with me, but then I'd shake my head and snap out of it when my timer went off.

I checked the cookies to make sure they were good and brown before taking them out of the oven. I took a spatula out of a drawer and began to take the cooling cookies off of the pan and put them on a cold cookie sheet that was on a rolling shelf. This shelf was almost completely filled with all sorts of treats, from donuts to cookies and cup cakes to small custards, every single treat one could imagine that was baked by hand.

I took the dough out of the bowl and began kneading it into flour that I had sprinkled onto the granite counter top. I pulled it apart and placed it into three different bread pans that had cooking spray on every side. I placed it inside the oven and set a portable timer for thirty minutes.

I sighed. Almost done with tomorrows inventory. I looked at the clock after putting in the last batch of cookies and setting the actual timer.

I frowned it was almost closing time. I can't believe the day had gotten away from me that quickly.

I took the black berry swirl cup cakes out of the muffin tin and took the icing I had colored a burnt orange earlier that day. I spread it across the top of the small cakes and placed an autumn sugar leaf on the tops with a flourish for decoration.

I sighed and slumped slightly when the timer began beeping. I slipped the mitts back on and checked the condition of the cookies before taking them out. I shoveled them onto the rolling shelf. I put the pans that I used into the sink that was at the end of the counter top.

I took the mitts off and grabbed a hold of the rolling shelves. I began to guide them to my shop on the other side of my house. It was mostly just a straight shot to the fridge and storage room. I had twenty minutes left before I had to be back for my bread.

I hummed slightly to myself as I swung the fridge door open and deposited the rolling shelf off that came to a halt along with others filled to the brim of similarly made sweets. I closed the door and walked into my makeshift office. I noticed the time, only had ten minutes till closing and about fifteen more minutes before I needed to get my bread out of the oven.

I grabbed the two envelopes off of my desk, one read _Evalynn _the other _Connor. _They had the paychecks for the last two weeks inside. I smiled, these two were like my little ducklings. I walked out of my office and closed the door behind me. My smile never dropped as I made my way out towards my shop.

I opened the door that connected the shop to my home that was located behind the counter. I smiled as I saw Connor cleaning the displays closest to the huge windows at the front of the shop. The smile dropped when I saw Evalynn haggling with a costumer at the cash register.

I walked up behind the girl and tapped her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Dear, whats the matter?" I asked eyeing the old woman who seemed to be giving Evalynn a bit of trouble.

The old bat was holding a leather bound book that, from my angle, appeared to have no title. I thought that was a bit strange. Her graying hair was tied back into a not at the base of her skull, wispy stands fell around her oval shaped face that was aged with wrinkles. Her wrinkles gave away that she must have been a rather happy young woman in her youth if the crows feet and laugh lines were anything to go by, although she did have the tiny stress wrinkles in between her eyebrows. She shouldered a black cardigan over a white button up shirt, black slacks covered her stubby legs. Over all she was a tiny woman, I'd guess about four eleven.

Evalynn sighed slightly dramatically. She had the tendency to make everything more dramatic than it really was. "She said she wouldn't leave with out you reading one page from that book."

I took a good look at Evalynn, she looked tired. Her brown eyes were a bit droopy and lacked the normal sparkle, the corner of her lips were tugged slightly down and her auburn hair was slightly soaked with sweat, it must have been pretty busy today. Her hair was like always pulled back into her tight high pony tail with out any of the fly aways most people normally had, even her bangs were pulled back. Her white button up shirt was slightly wrinkled from a day of work, her black half apron had spots of what looked like the cream from one of my bear claws, there must have been an accident. Her black skinny jeans still looked clean but there was a splat of white against her black non-slip converse, right on the toe.

"Is that so?" I looked back over to the woman, her blue eyes met mine. Inwardly I cringed, blue eyes freaked me out.

She gave me a smile, letting me see her top teeth. They were slightly yellowed and her canine was missing. "You're the owner?" Her smile brightened if that was even possible, "But your so young! And so pretty."

Oh honey flattery will get you no where. I thought as she fumbled with the book a little bit before sliding it over the counter towards me.

"Just pick a random page, and read. The page you need to read from will be the one you choose." She said cheerfully.

I shared a look with Evalynn before she went to help the closing up with Connor. I looked back at the old woman before sighing mentally. What could hurt by complying to a crazy old woman's wishes? I picked up the book and it fluttered open. It stopped about a fourth of the way into it. There was only words on the left side of page. That was strange for a book. I stared at the words...none of them made sense. I was having a hard time reading them. I knew what language the page was in, if you couldn't pick out Greek from other languages you were stupid. I tried my best on the pronunciations of the words as I spoke them out loud, although I'm pretty sure I butchered them.

I said the words quietly, only the old lady could hear me. Her smile was growing every second 'till I could see all of her teeth. I looked up when I finished taking in her crazy look that she held in those blue eyes. I inwardly screeched only crazy people had blue eyes, I thought. Even I knew that was just a stupid fear I had, none of it made any sense. She pulled her hands up and connected them three times before taking the book and slamming it shut.

"Oh thank you so much!" She gave me a slight bow, my eyebrows knitted together, before she took her leave. The bell chimed on her way out of the store.

I shook my head mentally I wondered what kind of mental issue that lady must have had now that she was on in her years.

I looked up as Evalynn smothered a snicker. I rolled my eyes and walked around the counter. "Here you both go." I handed over the envelopes, "Tomorrow the same time?" They took them out of my hands and gave me a course of yes's. "Alright, you two. I'll have lunch made for you both for tomorrow. Have a good night."

They each expressed me a good night and I turned and headed back into my home. I had about five more minutes until I needed to pull the bread out of the oven.

* * *

I looked around. Everything looked different. It was icy cold in here, there was ice every where. It looked like I was standing in an Icy cavern. There were slopped walls and a narrow passage way on the opposite side of the cavern I was at. In the middle of this place there was a shrine.

It looked like one of those fancy mailboxes that only the really rich had. It was a Japanese styled home on top of a post that extended down onto the icy flooring. The whole thing was made up of ice. In front of the entrance of this small home was a pure white scroll the size of one of those tubes of pre-made cookie dough I saw at the grocery store when I last went out for supplies.

I glanced around some more. This was too weird, I didn't remember falling asleep here. Actually I distinctly remember falling asleep exhausted from cleaning and preparing for bed, I had fallen asleep before my head had even hit the pillow.

What the heck was I doing in this place? I stepped forward, the image of the room shifted slightly like I was looking through glass. My eyebrows furrowed and I reached my hand forward. It struck something solid yet it was completely see through. This was really strange. I pressed myself forward onto the glass like object and then I caught a glimpse of a reflection on the other icy surfaces.

I was trapped behind a glass mirror. I froze completely, but wait I didn't even look like my self. I didn't recognize the white blond hair that twisted and cascaded over my shoulders and bumped against my knees, my heart shaped face looked so much different than my slightly rounded face, I didn't see my thinned pale pink lips-no they were blood red and very full. I ran a hand down the side of my pale blue silky dress that scarcely reminded me of Elsa's dress from Frozen except it fanned out from my waist and was completely sleeveless with a small dip in the front to show a tease of my now ample breasts. I mean these things were huge compared to my b rack that I fell asleep with, I'd say these were d's or double d's. My hips still stayed the same though, wide and made me very curvy. I could see my green eyes but they looked lighter than before, not the dark pine needle green anymore, they actually looked closed to lime green and held a slight glow to them that looked slightly inhuman. My shoulders were slender and my nose was a bit smaller. My ears had tiny icicle like gems that dangled from them. This was strange in deed.

I pounded on the glass for a second and called out, "Hello? Any body there?" My voice came out weird, like I was speaking a different language, maybe I was? I stopped after a while when I finally realized that no one was going to answer me. I rested my forehead on the glass and sighed. I was all alone.

I didn't feel sad about that, not at all actually. No I felt sad about being left all alone with out the ability to be baking. I had nothing to do now. This royally sucked.

* * *

I woke up in my own bed. I patted my body quickly, my boobs were back to normal and my face shape was a familiar one, I was wearing my over sized black T-shirt I used as my night gown. I felt at home in my own skin. My hair was shoulder length again and black. I smiled, that was the weirdest dream I've ever had.

I got up to get ready for the day and then to begin the task of my methodical baking to get ready for tomorrows inventory.

* * *

I woke up behind the glass again. I banged my fist against the glass and almost cried. I was back here again.

I had been waking up here every time I went to sleep. I've tried everything to get this dreary dream to change. I tried eating different things for dinner, reading different books before bed, every thing. I almost broke into tears. I sank to my knees and pressed my forehead to glass. Three weeks of this mental torture. Three whole weeks. I don't know how I managed to get any real shut eye during these weeks but in my real body I was never exhausted and tired as I know I would have been if I had been if I wasn't sleeping.

I closed my eyes and felt my full black eyelashes brushing against my cheeks. This was so odd. My appearance was absolutely strange and I don't know if I actually liked it or not. It was pretty to look at but wasn't me.

I wallowing in self sorrow that I failed to notice I wasn't alone anymore.

"Kuraokami?" A males voice drifted to my ears, I could feel the pulsations the sound waves made in the glass. It was an odd feeling. I snapped my head up and opened my eyes. A man was kneeling in front of the shrine, or alter I think that was a better word for it.

His head was down, dark blonde spikes made up his hair, I couldn't see his face. His hands were clasped in front of him. His arms were clad in a dark blue material that stretched up and underneath a white short sleeves. Two metal bands were placed each on a separate forearm, one close to his elbow and the other close to his wrist. The white sleeves were connected to a white trench coat looking thing that was completely open in the front and had red flames printed at the bottom. Underneath the coat was a green vest type thing with a dark blue shirt underneath that undoubtedly connected to his longer sleeves that covered his arms. His lower body was clad in the same dark blue pants. Bandages were wrapped around his thigh with a black holster type thing strapped above it. He looked out of place.

"Please hear my prayer," He began with a kind voice that reminded me of maple syrup. Don't know how or why but it did. I stood up quickly, I didn't want him to continue I shouldn't be here to listen to this anyways.

"Wait, stop!" I wailed pressing both of my hands flat against the glass.

He looked up sharply, he could hear me? I was filled with slight dread at seeing his blue eyes. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I could see a head band over his forehead, it had a strange metal plate connected to it with a strange design that reminded me vaguely of a leaf. He look startled.

"Kuraokami?" He breathed. The glass vibrated against the palms of my hands. Is that the name I was to go by in the dream world?

I blinked then tipped my head in a very small nod.

A look of awe slipped onto his face before he strode over to my glass prison. "You're real." He breathed again and pressed a hand to the glass.

I gave him a small smile, "I've been alone here for three weeks..." What was I doing? "I can't get past this stupid ice..." I am stupid. It's official, I could have asked about why he called me Kuraokami or why he was praying to that name, I should have asked those questions, instead I complain.

The shock and awe slowly left his face and he gave me a soft smile. I could feel my lips tugging into one in response. "Don't you worry, I'll figure out how to get you out of there!" And I believed him.

* * *

**I'd like to say that yes I am willing to put these drabbles up for adoption if you find one you like review or PM me and I'll put up a notice on that specific chapter. That way the others that have enjoyed that chapter can seek out the actual story.**

**I might get around to making these into actual stories...sadly not until after I finish one of the other two I am currently working on.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

I was nothing special at all. Just a girl with longish black hair and dark pine tree green eyes. I swear if I had cut my hair I would have been mistaken as a boy. Anyways, I was just a twenty-five year old veterinarian.

I loved working with animals, my favorite ones to work with was were the wolves at the wild life preserve. Maybe that was the reason why every thing horrible happened to me.

First was the car crash. I managed to get out of that with just a gash in my leg. The second was probably the fact that I should have left the preserve just a little bit earlier or an hour later than I did, then maybe those stupid punks wouldn't have used me a meat shield against blind sided police officers. Had they actually seen me I'm almost positive they never would have let out those bullets.

Well that was the day I died and when I found out that I was wrong. There was something that happened after you died. I was reborn, that was probably the weirdest sensation ever. I actually didn't know what I expected to turn into but I didn't expect to come out as a wolf with black fur and my weird dark pine tree green eyes. I didn't expect the strange white marks along my spine that looked strangely like three imitations of my ribs, I also guessed I probably had white running down along my spine because the top part of my tail was white.

Not going to lie it is actually a lot of fun being a wolf, but I'll spare you my first two years of life and learning how to walk on four legs. That certainly was weird. It was a really new experience.

* * *

"Momma?" I asked as I curled into her side for the night. My Black fur mixed with her graying fur that was originally the same shade as mine.

"Yes Urufu?" She didn't lift her head from her front paws.

"Why can we talk?" I've been meaning to ask this question for two years. I've lived with them, grew with them for two years. Even after two years I was no where near the size of a full grown wolf, actually I would be considered just about a teenager.

"Urufu, you'll learn all about our pack when your lessons start." She chuckled. I sighed and placed my head down on my paws and closed my eyes. I was never going to get a straight answer from her at this point in time, I had one more week before my lessons actually began.

My lessons on our pack, how things are run, how to hunt, how to lead, and why things were the way they were.

I felt the rumble of my mother's snores and they slowly succumbed into the peaceful sleep that was calling my name.

* * *

"Urufu." I tried the flip again. I didn't land it correctly and skidded against the dirt. I heard Papa sigh.

I looked up at his pure white coat. There wasn't any spot of dirt or grime on his coat, his slightly green eyes looked impatient. I knew he would have rather I been born a boy instead of a girl and messing up over and over again was taxing him thoroughly. "I'm sorry, papa." I kept myself lowered to the ground showing how sorry I really was.

"Urufu, your the alfa. You have to get this down." He pressed a paw onto my shoulder to nudge me to get up.

"I know papa, I'm sorry." I struggled to my feet again. I lowered myself into a pounce position.

"Urufu, that's enough for today." He sighed and padded away from me. I slowly followed after him slightly limping. "Come sit here with me." He sat at the edge of a cliff. I gingerly sat next to him. Blood was starting to mat my fur together on either side of me and I think I might have twisted a paw.

He let out a deep sigh, "Your mother say's you have interesting questions..." He didn't face me at all, after all I was still a disappointment to him.

"Why can we talk?" That's the first question that came to mind, the others I would wait until after he answered this one. Just one at a time.

"We are what you would call, special animals." He answered. That wasn't what I was looking for at all but before I could retort that he began speaking again, "We are summons. That's just a fancy word for animals that can be summoned by humans to aid them in battle or very mundane things." He shrugged slightly and watched the sun lower in the sky. "Urufu, the reason why I push you so hard isn't because I hate you. I push you because you will take over our pack when I can no longer provide for them. You will take my roll, as much as I'd like you to marry and have kids with another Alfa simply put there are no other alfas. Your the last of your kind." He tilted his head towards me and I watched him carefully. "At the end of your training, you'll be sent out into the human's lands to find the one human that can bond with your chakra."

"Bond with my chakra?"

"Yes it's a sealing bond, one that allows the human to contact us through their summonings. Don't worry, Urufu, I'll be here to teach you everything." He gave me a smile. I felt slightly giddy.

"How will I know if I can bond my chakra with them?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"You'll know, in here." He pressed a paw against my sternum, I don't think he was talking about my heart, "You'll feel it in your core." My chakra core right, okay now I'm getting it.

* * *

I yawned and stretched my paws forward and then arched my back. I stretched my back legs before licking my chops. I missed my lips but it's been four years since I could lick my lips.

I shook my head, it would do me no good to remember how I used to be human. Right now I was as far away from human as I possibly could be. My stomach rumbled. I probably should be looking for breakfast.

I jumped into the tree tops and looked around while jumping from branch to branch just like my papa had taught me how to during Alfa lessons. I took a good leap and paused on my branch, I did a double take looking back for the flash of pink that had taken my attention. What the hell was out here was pink?

I saw it again. Oh my God it was a little girl.

She was curled up against the bark of tree trunk shaking slightly. My ears picked up her shuttering breaths. She was crying. I looked at her wide eyed, what do I do?

I took a breath and jumped off of the branch. I landed silently on my feet. I pulled my ears to my skull, this wasn't going to work out. She'll scream and cry then where would I be?

"Little girl whats wrong?" I asked softly trying to not look threatening while I walked slowly over towards her.

Her head snapped up and a panicked look passed over her face.

"Please don't scream, I won't hurt you!" I said hurriedly and pressed myself flat against the ground with my paws flung over my muzzle.

I heard her slight intake and exhale of a single breath, "You can talk?" Her voice was broken and full of wonder. I took my paws off my face and looked up at her, I didn't get up from the ground though.

She gasped looking into my eyes, "You have the same eyes." She said in wonder, I blinked. She was right, our eye colors were the exact same. She crawled over towards me. How old was she? I wondered as I closed my eyes when her slightly chubby hand landed on the top of my head.

I don't know exactly what happened but all the sudden my core was fluttering around like small butterfly's flapping their wings madly. Did this mean she was the one that could bond with my chakra?

I nuzzled my head into her hand and a small laugh escaped her, maybe she felt it too? "What's wrong Ojou-chan?" She sat next to my head and kept running her fingers through my fur. My eyes fluttered shut it felt so nice even with the butterflies flying every where.

"Every one in my class hates me." She said quietly.

"How could they hate you?" I asked sincerely and looked up at her.

"I don't know what I did." She cried out with a small broken voice, "They keep saying mean things to me. About my forehead and my hair. They hate me doggy-chan."

"Don't let them get to you, Ojou-chan." I moved my head to her lap as her tears started to fall again. "Their just jealous because your a very pretty little lady, they need to make you feel hurt so they feel good about themselves."

"But why do they have to be so mean about it?" She cried into my fur.

"Their just children, Ojou-chan. They don't understand it at all." I really didn't know what I was doing. I have never ever been able to really comfort any one.

* * *

I had found her, the one that is able to bond with my chakra. She'll be the summoner...Okay now this feels weird, like I'm talking about her as if I had fallen in love. That isn't true at all. Sure she is sweet and everything I just thought I was into men. I mean I've never really thought about what sex I liked but I figured I was after a male to continue on my family. Well I guess I could fall in love with a woman, did I really need a man to be happy? Okay I'm delving into things I'd rather not think about at the moment.

I got butterflies around her but it was my chakra core that was going nuts. I just wish she was older then six and able to tap into her chakra in the first place. Her name just fit her perfectly, Haruno Sakura, Spring field cherry blossom. I'll just have to be here for her until...actually I don't know how long I'd be next to her.

I'd stand by her for however long I have to.

* * *

**Ojou-chan means 'little lady' or 'little miss' depending on how its read.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Blonde, green eyed girl.

Twenty-five years of age just beginning to see what life was outside of college. Outside of studying the human body quiet extensively. She was just barely beginning of her real life, too bad it was ripped from her clutches.

"Jane Doe, around twenty-five, height about five foot two, lean, long blond hair, slightly tanned. Her rape kit doesn't even give us any clues to her murderer." The mortician explained to the local police. "It's really too bad." He sighed.

The police members were a little put out about the lack of remorse this man was feeling about this girl. She was raped then stabbed through the heart and then crucified on her own wall with huge rail road pikes.

"He left behind no DNA, there's no way you could pin this on a single one of your suspects with out some hard evidence that he was in fact connected to this one and the three others." The man said as he pushed the drawer back into the wall to hide the body once more.

I looked over all of this with a sad smile on my face, I knew they wouldn't have been able to find the man who did this to me. Hell I was sure I had no idea who it was. I never saw his face, never heard his voice just the hard pants he made when he had sheathed himself inside of me. I was tied up so I couldn't fight back.

I felt tears leak from my eyes. Just remembering how helpless I had felt when I could feel the man's part lodged inside of me. I knew if I had survived that rape I would have been broken. There was no way a woman could go through with that much hurt and pain, having every ounce of control snatched from their hands, with out breaking. I knew that wasn't true.

I knew a woman once who had lived through five different rapes but she still held her head high and not once needed to break down to cry. She could even let a man touch her, make love to her, kiss her, hold her. Things that I was almost positive I would never be able to do with another man. At least not for a very, very long time.

I had a long time to contemplate everything, after all I was dead. Just a mere ghost that was still floating around my body. I had watched them do the rape kit, and that was extremely freaky. I had watched him examine my dead body thoroughly. I honestly was just glad that the man didn't jerk off to those freaky 'experiments'. The most disgusting one was probably when he had to examine the insides of my stomach. I couldn't handle watching them cut open my abdomen to get to that organ.

I watched as they contacted my parents to tell them there was no proof of any suspect. I watched them close the case, I watched them put it in the ever growing unsolved pile. I knew I should have been more upset when I watched them prepare my body for my funeral but I couldn't feel any thing. I watched my own funeral. I think I was more sad about the fact that only half of my family showed up and the guy I had liked at the time didn't care enough to show up, than the fact that I was watching my OWN funeral. I listened to the heart felt words, the songs that they thought would make me smile from behind the veil, I listened to the prayer they offered up before lowering the casket down into the ground.

I don't think I was broken, just hollow. I couldn't tell if I was feeling anything, no it's more of like I couldn't feel anything because the emotions were ripped out long ago.

I was silent as I watched them one by one, or group by group left my grave site. I didn't think of anything, I just watched them leave with a blank look in my eyes.

After the last person left, I felt a tingling sensation that started in my toes and worked it's way up my body. My eye lids drooped suddenly very very heavy. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Finally I just let my eyes shut and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I came to I felt claustrophobic in this warm and wet and very dark cocoon. I couldn't even move my limbs properly, I felt tiny and my eyes wouldn't open what so ever. I started to panic thinking that some how I was about to be raped again.

Ba-bum

Ba-bum

I stopped panicking for a second and listened to that sound. It drew me back into a calmed state and before I knew it I was falling asleep again.

I woke up a few times after that but once was when something else kicked me. That sent me into another frenzy of panic. I wasn't alone in here. Where ever here was. I could hear muffled voices.

I kicked my tiny legs out and wriggled as much as I could. I could hear a woman's voice that almost instantly calmed my frayed nerves. I stopped moving and felt the other being snuggle closer to me. Then I heard a man's voice and I felt the cocoon tighten in agitation. I didn't like this voice. I think my companion agreed with me as we both moved in agitation. The woman's voice calmed us down again and I could focus on her heart beat. I fell asleep again after that.

I woke up again later, couldn't tell how long it had been but I could feel the cocoon tightening and my body moving. It was time to get out of this place, was the thought that ran through my mind as the cocoon went through different contractions. I think I felt my companion leave first.

Then I felt pain. I was being squeezed to death. I couldn't breathe and every inch of my body felt squished. I felt my panic increase ten fold. I couldn't even hear the heart beat any more.

Then almost as suddenly as it came I felt it give around my head and something sticking itself up my nostrils then down my throat and then suddenly my body was free and I could breathe again. I was still in a state of panic so I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I could hear a second scream chiming in with my own.

I felt all my energy drained and I fell back asleep after feeling giant hands cleaning me up.

I woke back up when one of the giants were handing me to a woman. She looked tired as she smiled down on me and my companion. She had brown hair that was matted and slick with sweat. Her skin looked slightly flushed and her pupils were slightly dilated hiding most of the brownish color of her predictor shaped eyes. I didn't know whether to feel scared or not when I saw fangs. When I did feel scared was when I recognized her triangle shaped tattoos that adorned both her cheeks.

I think she knew I was about to cry because she started to coo down at me and bounced her arm up and down softly. Her voice calmed me down as I recalled the muffled woman's voice from the cocoon. This was my new mother wasn't it? Did that just mean I went through my own birth? Well that would explain a lot, but wait I wasn't alone. I had a twin.

This woman I recognize from that anime my little sister had tried and tried to get me addicted to. I won't admit it aloud but I did kind of like the show. This woman was either Tsume, or Hana from Naruto. I had a better thought that it was probably Tsume. Didn't Hana have straighter hair? Either way I just guessed I was apart of the Inuzuka clan. Great I didn't like dogs.

That was my last coherent thought before I fell asleep again.

When I woke up again I was looking up at a man I could only describe as stern. I didn't like his look. He didn't seem to like me either. Then he spoke. I could tell it was Japanese and picked up on what he was saying considering I had spent over five years of my previous life learning how to understand and read Japanese. My speaking skills were horrible though. Even if I could understand his words, the sound of his voice upset me into screaming again.

I knew the only reason I acted like this was because my own mother didn't particularly like hearing his voice. It was what I like to call a baby connection. After all me and my companion were synced with her for so long that we felt what she felt.

I saw the panicked look in his eyes before I was handed off to some one else. That some one else was my mother. Almost instantly I felt myself calm at the sight of her. Her voice lulled me into sleep again before I caught what I think was my new name, "Shibu-chan." Branch? I thought tiredly. That was a weird name to give some one. I was out before I could think about anything else.

The next time I woke up I was laying next to my companion. I tried my hardest to move my head to I could see them. The most I could see was a tuft of brown hair. I didn't even know who my sibling was. If my mother was Tsume that would mean this could be Hana or Kiba. I wasn't sure who I wished it was more, but if this was Hana I had no clue who the other bundle could be. Maybe it was another reincarnation just like me.

I was awake when my mommy fed me again. It was so weird and actually kind of tiring just sucking. I couldn't wait to get teeth and movement back. I wanted to be slightly normal again. That I knew would take a while.

I had slept through most of my changings and the one I was awake for I cried through. That was the most degrading thing ever, but I also found out I was a girl. I had hiccuped a sigh of relief at that thought. That had scared the nurse and I felt chakra for the first time. It was weird and nothing like those Fanfics my sister used to tell me about. It was like boiling water that shifted between boiling hot to ice cold in a matter of second. That had me screaming my self into exhaustion.

I woke up during one time when the nurse was talking to my mother. She had told her that I was chakra sensitive and that my chakra system was slightly warped almost as if it was missing a half of itself. I had cried at the that. Although it was soft and silent so neither of them knew it. With out chakra how was I supposed to defend myself? Heal myself? How was I supposed to live through this world?

Then I heard my mother tell her that normal Inuzuka blood often made the chakra system incomplete for the bonding of master and nin-ken. That was the dogs right? Great. My mother's voice had sounded happy when she had said that, almost as if she was relieved that I had the chakra system to accept a dog partner. I wondered why that was when I fell asleep again.

The last time I woke up in the hospital was when I heard Mommy and that man talking angrily back and forth. That time I did scream and cry. I had just found out that I was an accident that only Hana, yes I figured out that Hana was my twin, was supposed to be born. I was a rape baby. I had a different dad than Hana did. I was one of those rare twin cases where one had one dad and the other had another. She must have been rape the same day mommy and daddy had tried for Hana. To top that all off they didn't know who my father was and that man wanted to get rid of me.

It was bad enough that I had ironically been raped to death in my other life to be born as a rape baby in my new life just sucked. I had cried myself to sleep in my mommy's arms when she picked me up.

When I woke up again I wasn't in the hospital anymore. Mommy was talking to me and Hana. I found it kind of silly that my name meant branch and hers meant flower or blossom. She was telling us that we needed a bath. That was when I caught a glimpse of what I now looked like.

I had white hair. It was a tuft but it looked soft and I had huge forest green eyes. I did not have those two triangles and I vaguely wondered when I would get them if ever. My cheeks were slightly chubby. All in all if I had been an adult I would have swooned at sight. I was a very cute baby. I giggled and blew bubbles at my reflection. I think mommy thought that was super cute because she started to coo at me and kept telling me that I was the cutest little thing on the planet.

I was happy to say that I did that more often for her. Just because I loved the attention. Even Hana get her more than me though. I think it was because I was the more happy calm baby and Hana would cry a lot. We eventually found out she was allergic to dog hair. That had made Tsume very sad but the nurses told her that Hana would most likely grow out of it after all we were just two months.

At four months I had finally figured out a way to scoot slash crawl around the house. I didn't have the strength to hold myself up, Hana though didn't start to do that. All she could do was roll around. I loved my sister.

Hana and I would curl up together through nap times and at night. We would hold tightly to each other. She was the only reason I think our dad kept me. He had tried to separate us one night and we cried for hours until he finally let us sleep next to each other again. I think he learned his lesson though.

'Dad' didn't like me what so ever. He made it very clear that he would rather be with Hana than me. I didn't really mind either, I didn't like him at all too.

At six months Hana and I began teething and I finally learned to crawl properly. Hana finally figure out how to sit up on her own and scoot around. Neither of us had said out first words yet and I had begun grabbing books that were close to my level and tried reading them. I had feigned ignorance when mommy caught me with a book and took it upon herself to start to teach me how to read. I already knew most of what she was teaching me though.

About seven months and Hana was crawling every where with me. We kept getting in trouble. Got into the flour a few times and Hana had bit Dad's finger one too many times. Now he wouldn't come near either of us and mommy had started us on solids.

Eight months and I got brave enough to start trying to walk. Mommy was all for it and Dad would watch with a scowl on his face. Hana even started trying with me after she saw me attempt. She had already said her first word. Mommy had cooed at her when she had said, "Kaa-san." I had yet to try and speak. I was still afraid I'd talk with an accent and get myself in trouble. That and I was afraid I was going to trip on my words.

Nine months and I finally saw my mommy upset after hearing her and dad fighting. I had wadled up to her because I was still slightly balance challenged as was Hana when walking. I had put my head on her shoulder and said "Kaa-san." She had given me a huge smile and forgot about her fight with dad.

I had silently wondered how the heck Kiba was made if she couldn't get along with dad now. Then a horrible thought came to me, what if Kiba wasn't born because of me? I didn't let it show though. Mommy was in a good mood and I wasn't about to ruin that.

At ten months Hana and I were running. Mommy had finally introduced me to her Nin-ken, Kuromaru. She was too scared to introduce Hana yet. Kuromaru had a gruff voice and an eye patch. I couldn't really tell if it was a he or she. But Kuromaru liked me a lot. I just thought it would be easier seeing her as a girl. She had told mommy that I probably would be a special case. When I asked what special was they both laughed and she told me I could have have my own pack. I was so excited about that, that I forgot to ask what pack meant to keep up with my charade.

I think mommy might have started to notice that I was smarter than I let on. I think she caught me reading some of the harder books she had in the small library in our home. One of the few places I went to alone.

At eleven months Hana had been cleared by the nurses saying that the allergy won't do anything more than give her a runny nose if she was around the fur for too long. That same day she met Kuromaru. I had also talked her into playing with Hana and I. I had also been able to talk in complete sentences, Hana was still talking in those slightly incomplete sentences.

On our birthday, mommy finally confronted me about how fast I was learning. She finally started to train me when she caught me trying to copy some of the other clan member's fighting style. Also one our birthday, Hana and I met mommy's younger sister and dad's two brothers. None of them had kids yet, except for dad's older brother, his kid was four years older than us though. He was a kind of mean kid. He already had his tattoos. Hana and I were told on our fourth birthday we would get them.

I had at first thought being a ninja did not seem like something I had wanted to do, but in this world I needed to be able to protect myself and this was how I could.

A couple of days after I started training, Hana had begged to join us. Then a few weeks after starting the basic Kata's to the clan's style with out the animal companion, which I did not even know existed, I had heard some of the other clan's people claim something along the lines of prodigies. Honestly I didn't know what they were referring to when they said that. If I wasn't here Hana wouldn't have been pushed to start training so early.


End file.
